The Singing Willow
by BusyLovingGak
Summary: Princess Luna is a tense and overworked pony, and her sister knows it very well. Luckily for Luna, Celestia knows every last detail of her kingdom, including the curious, humming tree in the forest below Canterlot. A tree that will be the key to Luna's release.


The Singing Willow – Luna

~l~

"Is something troubling you, sister?"

An absent alicorn princess peeked over at her sister in the fresh nighttime air, with the dim half-moon making her magenta eyes shine just slightly. Luna offered a little smile along with Celestia's, and looked back down at the ground, her mind buried in deep thought.

"Unsure if I should share…" she mumbled.

Her sister's mouth curved into a slight, thoughtful smile instead. "Uncertainty is virtue, depending if you're absent of a humble mind, though, if your reason is good." She spoke softly, quietly stepping along with her younger sister along the calm, serene short grassy path they walked on, a staggeringly-tall mountainside to their left.

"Is a simple stroll the time for me to search my moral ethics?" Luna asked with a lightly-raised eyebrow, still watching the ground underhoof.

"Ethics?" the white alicorn giggled timidly, "Sure."

She received an eye roll, the princess stopping and standing there, frowning. "Come on, what is it this time?"

"You say that like I'm troubled often, sister."

"Well…"

Luna looked up with a charismatic look, and glanced to the right, looking at the hills leading down to the valley, full of luscious, healthy trees, and a river in the wake of the area's middle.

"It's about me going to Ponyville tomorrow?" the white mare questioned.

"Perhaps."

"Ah…I trust you know there isn't another that has the same views as you on the matter…" Celestia tilted her head slightly, staring at her sister's turned head with caring eyes.

"Of course, I'm always thinking the wrong way." The blue mare huffed lightly.

"More the _unnecessary _way." Her sister replied kindly, having had similar conversations ever the many times before, that it nearly upset her that Luna would pursue being unhappy over the fact that she never got any visitors.

"I want you to set something up…" Luna said quietly, looking down again.

"You're still far too shy, then?" Celestia asked, stepping beside her sister and glancing down at her with a smile.

"I don't want to be a bother. But if you set a nighttime gathering with ponies like Twilight included, they would be infinitely-happy to agree." She explained again.

"But they love you as much as they do me…and it is your night, not mine."

She sighed, "I don't trust myself. I feel they'll think me to be intruding on their schedules, not allowing them to sleep their normal times just to spend time with me. My worry may be simple, but it is a good one."

"Not as big of a deal as you might presume," Celestia looked up at the moon again, and her magenta eyes twinkled with a slightly mysterious aura. "but, can we speak of this later? It is not that I dislike it, but I have a better topic in mind…"

"Yes, of course, I'm just complaining again." Her eyes trailed off, staring into nothing again as she shifted her feathery wings a bit, glancing up at the high castle of Canterlot hanging on the mountain above them.

"It's perfectly okay to share worries. Keeping them close is what I can't enjoy," The white alicorn nudged her sister playfully, earning her a slightly-surprised stare, "Come on, let's extend the stroll a little, before I have to go to bed." She smiled, gesturing her head to the forest off path.

Luna smiled, and followed her sister into the serene, dim shadows of the trees.

A few minutes had passed with the sisters happily exchanging talk they commonly found interesting, such as stories they always seemed to have to tell, as they were nearly always separated during their normal daily lives.

"The poor café maid nearly thought I would banish her for it, but seeing as her little 'spill' actually helped end that boring old meeting quicker, I secretly thanked her afterwards." Celestia chuckled to herself, eyes gazing around the calm trees, with her sister following her through the gentle hills and grassy areas through the trees.

Luna giggled as well, "A humorous day it seems, as usual."

"I entertain myself with things like that." The white alicorn chuckled, turning their path a little, unbeknownst to her sister, who followed by her side unfocused.

"I should learn to play pranks more often." The blue princess noted, stopping with her sister, cobalt eyes finally glancing around at the curious surroundings. It was a few moments of silence, but her ears gently flicked as they caught something faint.

"Hmm." She frowned, turning to her right, staring off into the forest-shadows, before they went down another slope.

"Ah…you hear that?" her white sister asked with a gentle smile, receiving a curious nod in reply.

"Well…let's investigate." Celestia grinned, brushing against the alicorn's cerulean coat and walking toward the noise they both heard.

Luna raised an eyebrow, and unfolded her wings curiously as she quietly stepped after her sister's white aura, looking through the tree shadows, now ominously.

Walking through a sudden clearing of the normal trees, Celestia stopped, and stared forward. Her sister brushed through a fuzzy bush and stood beside her, eyes widened as her head slowly looked up, staring at a massive tree.

It was near-shocking, making her wings flutter in surprised awe as she looked to the top of the tree, with large, thick smooth-barked branches that spread out in curious arches and angles, completely devoid of leaves. Instead, every inch of the thick branches, there were hundreds upon thousands of hanging tendrils, sized from the width of a pencil to that of her horn, tender-white and silky in look. They hung down straight and smooth to the ground, some touching, some grazing inches above the soft, dark green moss underneath the massive, tall tree.

Along with its peculiar, eye-catching appearance, it seemed that the light, tender, nearly-musical humming they heard was coming from the tree itself; rather, the thousands upon thousands of thin tendrils hanging down. They rubbed together like cricket legs, producing a soft song that Luna found both familiar to the night, and totally alien.

"I…how have I not seen this tree before?" Luna asked, peeling her awestruck eyes to glance at her sister. But Celestia was not there.

Luna, blinked in surprise, and turned around, eyes sweeping around curiously. She looked up to see a colorful tail flash from the tops of the darker, shadowy trees, flying out of view, no doubt back to the castle for a night's sleep.

"Celestia!" Luna called back, completely confused by the sudden situation, "What is this? Why did you bring me to this strange tree?" she asked curiously, flapping her wings a little in annoyance as she ran out from the tree line, towards the much larger tree, back to it as she tried to see her sister, who had completely disappeared.

"I…I've not fallen asleep, have I?" Luna asked herself, looking down at the ground and pressing her bare hooves into the soft, fresh grass. But she knew it wasn't possible for her to fall asleep in the night, or at least she wouldn't let herself. "Curious…" she blinked as her ears flicked from the gentle, cooing sound again, coming from behind her, mere inches away.

Luna slowly turned around, and squeaked lightly, looking up with slightly-wide cobalt eyes at the massive tree looming over her tiny form. Nervously, she glanced back, taking a couple silent steps forward, eyes narrowed a little as she tilted her head, staring at the peculiar tree vines.

"Erm…" she mumbled to herself, reaching a cerulean-furred hoof out to tenderly touch one of the tendrils. She peered at it curiously, feeling the silky-smooth, fuzzy feeling of the tiny thing's warmth grazing against her hoof. It didn't react in any other way than a normal tree vine should, just simply hung there. Luna tilted her head up, staring at the huge, thick branch the little tendril hung from.

Its 'littleness' was clearly only width in nature, as its length was easily twenty meters high, trailing down from the branch. The alicorn let curl a little smile at the neat feeling, and ran her blue hoof through the soft, silky tendrils, sweeping through them and watching them brush over and tickle her fur, giggling lightly. "How very peculiar…"

But as her hoof swept through them, they suddenly reacted. Each vine she touched hummed tenderly, growing warmer to the touch as a timid, glowing light slowly leaked into them from above. In correspondence, every other surrounding tendril began to do the same, glowing in the dark forest night, shining all the way to their tops, igniting the whole tree in a soothing light, with each and every tendril shimmering with a scintillating, glassy look.

The confused mare stared at it, electric-white reflecting in her wide eyes, amazed and enthralled at the tree's quiet beauty. She enjoyed the warmth of them on her hoof, even if they were nearly the same temperature as the air, their smoothness made them tender.

Luna grinned and took a couple steps forward, ears flicked and wings lowering as the long leaves brushed over her face, tickling against her nose and cheeks. One of them grazed her horn, causing her to shiver and look up at the bright plant. It was a peculiar sight, as though light was raining down on her in streams. It was fun, and enticing to her nerves as she walked forward, letting them brush over her, walking in a sea of gentle tendrils.

The gentle breeze blowing through the tree, the cool, pleasant temperature, and the perfectly-smooth green moss below her hooves, gave an enjoyable aura, letting the alicorn comfortably close her cobalt eyes, happy as the glassy vines trailed through her smooth azure mane, and touched through all of her dark fur, ruffling her wings and tail along the way.

After a few moments, she stopped somewhere near the middle of the massive tree, and stared up again, smiling brightly in wonder. "This tree…it is simply amazing."

Saying the words made the mare wonder again why her sister had acted so strangely, and disappeared from sight as soon as she had spotted it, and done so with much stealth and quietness, as if she simply led Luna here. She giggled a bit, "Maybe she just wanted me to feel a bit happy with this soothing little tree."

Funnily enough, she had never seen a bigger tree. She tilted her head as she spotted the huge trunk through the pearly tendrils. Her hooves brought her forward in the moss, shivering pleasantly as she peered at the dark brown trunk, gentle green moss growing up its sides.

"Hmm…" she pursed her lip a bit, thinking about the tree, wondering how it had gotten here, and what its true purpose may be. She had concluded that it was very magical, but could not figure why or how. Perhaps her sister had made it? But what would the reason-

Luna stopped her train of thought and slowly turned her head back, examining her flank, and lifting one of her thin, perfect-smooth legs, peering with a curious frown as she saw one of the tiny tendrils curled around her thigh slightly. As she lifted, it merely slipped off, continuing its job of hanging there, glowing.

She turned around and crouched down, staring at that certain one peculiarly, tilting her head, deep blue eyes scrutinizing its very existence…

The alicorn let out a gentle squeak as the thin little thing curled up again and poked her on her little nose. She froze, and then yelped in realization, falling back dramatically and landing on her flank in the moss, staring in surprise at the vine. It had returned to being still, unmoving and innocent. "You little devil of a thing…" Luna glared, extending her wings and standing up sharply.

But as she did so, the long, shimmering tendrils did not simply glide off her back and continue hanging; some of them clung, and stayed against her sides and wings. She looked back at them ominously, it felt as if they had a sudden reason to stick to her, and were uncertain if they should let go. Her mind was actually thinking about the little things having personalities. Maybe it was because of the glassy colors.

She was confused, and shook herself slightly, watching as they easily slid back off. But then they curled back up and clung to her again, very slowly starting to move against her cerulean fur.

Luna squirmed uncomfortably. Her horn glowed as she focused on a single scintillating tendril, trying to lift it close to her eyes to stare and determine how they moved like that. The alicorn quickly realized that her magic had no effect on the bright vines.

She froze immediately, and tried to shake them again, taking a few steps back, only to have a couple more begin clinging as well, poking and nudging at her sides and wings doggedly, but tenderly. She giggled as one curled at her belly and chest, quickly followed by a couple more, clinging at her and touching her hooves.

"What is going on?" she asked herself, almost in a whisper.

They didn't seem to respond, just kept tenderly tapping, and starting to rub at her legs and arms, ruffling her wings more and moving softly along her fur, causing shivers and sudden coos from her mouth at the strange massages they seemed to be giving.

She was beginning to enjoy all the little feelings they gave, causing her eyes to flutter. It was only a few moments until she felt four of them timidly curl around her arms and legs where they met her body, being just lightly more firm than the others. She was nopony to object just yet, as her mouth was opened in calmness from the intense stroking on her fur, some also rubbing along the mare's thin blue neck.

Slowly and carefully, the four around her began to lift at her, curling and rubbing along the way, being joined with two more as they wrapped around her middle. All the others just timidly tapped and stroked her sides and belly as she ascended higher into the vines. She hazily looked down, seeing she was easily ten meters from the ground. But the princess had nothing to worry about, and let out a giggle as a certain little tendril slipped the black crown from Luna's ruffled, now messy mane, showing it in front of her before gently curling down and dropping it in the smooth moss, leaving her completely naked and devoid of any attachments. They started to fully caress the alicorn, beckoning gentle, light moans from her, her hooves and wings twitching ever-so-slightly with mild shudders running through her calm nerves.

"Th-this is…a-a-amaz…" the tickled princess couldn't finish her sentence as her nose was tapped by a glowing tendril, causing a giggle as her tongue lolled out of her mouth. The gentle vines allowed her to droop comfortably, completely at mercy of the massage, nearly unable to even move from how much their silkiness was teasing her fur. They seemed to hunt down her pressure points and most tender zones, coiling, squeezing and prodding them until her whole body was itching with joy.

She barely felt it as the tip of one seemed to lightly buzz at her belly, stroking along in a tiny circle, earning a soft coo from her lazy mouth. A couple seemed to repeat a similar action as they rubbed softly at her limbs, sending soft warm pulses of hazy energy against her hind legs, and then her fore arms, causing even further limpness.

With her knots being tended to around her lower half, they also curled around her neck in a simple spindle, prodding and quietly buzzing, sending little sensations to her nerves, making the alicorn whine softly, and droop her head as it entered an impossibly-relaxed state, barely able to feel it from how soft she was feeling around there.

A littler one traced along the tip of her nose, to the top of her head, eliciting massive shivers and squeaks from her tongue at the high-sensitive feeling of it humming against her fur, rubbing along her back, stroking her most sensitive nerves between her shoulders, causing her arms to fall even limper.

Luna then realized that she was all but disabled from the sensation. She didn't have the will to resist as a couple curious tendrils snaked through her messy tail, poking around it and sliding to her underbelly, emitting a happy, surprised squeak as they touched against her exposed, warm nethers.

One of them reacted to her little noise, and dragged back, touched its smooth little tip at the edge of her cerulean-furred slit, and slid through its tender middle. The alicorn yelped and emitted a curious squeal, her eyes widening a little, not completely surrendered yet. With effort, she lifted her head and looked back. "W-wait…" but her attempted-protest was cut short as another glimmering vine repeated the action, this time pressing down into her soft clit.

Her leg kicked slightly at the feeling and she squeaked a couple times, shuddering powerfully as her wings also flapped gently. "Oooh…"

The tree reacted, all vines gently shimmering to a soft, glassy pink color, glinting in her eyes as they located her most sensitive pressure point. She smiled as she her head hung, eyes wanting to flutter closed in complete relaxation. But she kept focused as much as she could, feeling every tendril caress at her hooves and tummy, rubbing through her mane and neck. One even touched at her lightly-breathing mouth, but curled away, seeing she didn't react to it quite yet. They all acted independently, but in perfect unison, as a single mind. It was as fascinating as it was appealing.

The devious vines at her groin poked around a little more, sliding their tender blue tips at her soft thighs and gliding across where they met her underbelly, causing her legs to kick uncontrollably again. She felt that same gentle buzzing, mouth opening wider as her tender area was pulsed with a few timid shocks of energy, relaxing her further, but causing light, desperate pleasure at the same time. At this, a smooth, innocent scent wafted into the already-thick air.

The curling vines seemed to slow, magnetizing towards her smooth entrance, seeming to stare as a tiny drop of liquid fell from her furry lips and to the moss below. Luna shuddered in the vines' grip, panting a little already, closing her eyes and focusing as hard as she could.

One of their tiny tips rose again, and pressed some of its length against her slit, applying tender warmth to her already-hot entrance, causing her muscles and nerves to uncontrollably tense up, resisting against the tendril in their own, wanting way. It took this as a good sign, and pressed further, feeling her tender, sweet juices from within begin to leak out onto its shimmering surface.

The others starting rubbing at her fur in a more careful manner, stroking at her more comfortingly instead of pleasantly, causing her a smooth sigh, her wings fluttering and drooping down, being cradled by a few of the vines each, the light music still echoing in the background, her ears even drooping down, comforted completely.

As this happened, the curious tendril curled around, and softly touched its tip against her damp slit, and very gently began pressing into the princess's lithe body, sliding in easily, a mixture of its smoothness, and her own lubrication, letting it have no problems as it coiled in peacefully, causing Luna to emit powerful squeaks and squeals of delight, and a bit of confusion as the plant moved inside her, flicking back and forth, teasing her sensitive nerves within.

Her legs could hardly keep still from this, causing some of the leaves hugging them to tighten just a little, to help her be more comfy, but not so comforted that she was secure, as that would lessen her desperation.

As an extra help, the assaulting little humming feelers poked at her legs and inner thighs, continuing smooth, more powerful pecks and trickles of energy, easing her nerves and making her legs go limper, still twitching, but in a more free and comfortable way.

With the tendril sliding deeper and deeper into her inch by inch, she peeked her curious cobalt eyes open, and stared at the scene upside down, her tender underbelly being sensually-caressed by at least forty of the scintillating-blue leaves, with a single tiny one coiled and wriggling into her furry, blushing lips. She squeaked as she watched, seeing it jerk a bit.

The tree gave her a second reason to emit soft, cute moans, as another devious little vine tip softly stroked at her smaller rear entrance. But before anything else could be done, Luna blinked as she felt a drop of something wet hit her back. She raised her head and looked up curiously, and heard the nighttime sky slowly begin a gentle, sudden rain.

The glowing leaves reacted peculiarly, dimming down greatly, letting everything seem a bit darker as the cool water started sprinkling down on the tree, dripping along the vines and leaking onto Luna's cerulean fur, dampening her as a result. She watched them curiously, seeing them curl a bit and hold her tightly, clearly not wanting the rain to disturb anything. In fact, the rain helped as it soaked the tendrils caressing her, dripping water onto them, transferring that to the alicorn's warm body, making her slowly more and more wet as they curled and stroked along her every angle.

Some wafted lightly through her hair, tenderly causing her light-azure mane to dampen and become more drizzled with water. She giggled along with everything, liking the dimmer lights and gentle sprinkling to go with her soft treatment that she had come to enjoy.

With the rain water helping to dampen the tendril touching at her rear entrance, it could more comfortably poke at her little opening, smoothly wiggling and twitching around as it pushed inside her, letting Luna squeal softly, legs kicking and tail twitching along with it, her cheeks burning with a bright blush as some of her juices dripped down, disguised by the calm rain.

As the vines held the princess high, clutching at her softly, soaking her fur with water and even curling it against her tummy fur to ruffle her fur under, she panted desperately, eyes looking at the electric-blue little intrusions snaking from her two entrances warmly, tips wiggling gracefully and with precision to continue causing her belly to flutter and her hips to tingle.

As she began to slowly get a grasp on the situation, her mind was shot dizzy again as the scintillating warm tendrils inside her suddenly began buzzing in both of her tight passages, pushing gentle energy into her powerful nerves and pressure points, causing her body to twitch lightly in surprise, going even more limp as her mouth began letting out a stream of desperate cries of pleasure.

The alicorn screamed out along with it when they jerked inside her sensually, very persistent to ease along her sensitive area into a more relaxed state. She clenched her eyes shut tight as she sharply clenched her legs shut, biting her lip at the completely-shocking sensation, sending her nerves into a confused flutter of excitement, pleasure, and hot temperatures. While the leaves curled around her legs and hips continued their tender stroking, easing her along as she emitted tiny squeals and squeaks as the hollow, glowing vines wiggled and sent electric signals in her.

Mixed with the temperature of the cool rain, Luna was in an comfortably warm state, her hair drooping in front of her eyes as she kept them clenched shut, the vines buried in staying still, soaking the liquid produced within her walls, turning them down many degrees as her mouth quivered a bit, barely able to speak from feeling so tender and relaxed, only capable of letting out soft screams of a beautiful melody of pleasure.

After shuddering through the warm temperatures, she squeaked defenselessly as the two vines simultaneously eased themselves out of her body, wriggling a little as they slipped out, letting her damp entrances leak a tiny amount of her own liquid, and dripping it down to the wet moss below.

As slow as the shocks came, they weren't much quicker to disappear, as the vines continued buzzing at her thighs and tummy, some still stroking their tips against her outer lips. But her voice really elevated when one pressed an electrical tip against her little clit, sending a pulse of energy into her most sensitive nerve point.

Luna let out a sudden moan as well when three extra twirling vines curled around themselves quickly before her entrance, and pushed against it, beginning to assault her ultra-sensitive nerves, tingling around her hips and causing her legs to kick again, trying to stay closed, but instinctively opening at the feeling of pleasure. Her wings being caressed all the while didn't help the situation. And the vines rubbing against her underbelly just made her slowly more desperate as her tunnel was quick to grow warmer with the electric shocks.

She was confused, wondering why the plant was doing this, trying her hardest to think straight, but found that impossible as three more shimmering leaves poked over to her legs, slithering around in circles, tapping with feathery-soft movements along the way. She peeked her cobalt eyes open and glanced at them upside-down and panting desperately, seeing the wet tendrils slowly shimmer to a light, dim pink again.

As a side, Luna let out a string of surprised coos as a little thin tendril randomly curled onto her horn, inserting itself into the smooth grooves, and sending little electrical pulses into that as well, causing her voice to heighten in volume.

The three corresponding vines curled against each other and rubbed back and forth, almost looking silly and cute as their thin tips tapped together, barreling into her deep in a single thrust, producing more and more tiny buzzes, while the same one teased her clit.

She watched with a desperate, wanting smile, trying to buck her hips at them, squirming around uncomfortably with impatience. "J-just…j-" she breathed again, panting through her mouth then letting out a desperate, loud squeal as she was abruptly pulsed into a powerful, unexpected orgasm, whining out and kicking her legs weakly, closing her eyes as her walls clenched down powerfully onto the vines, expelling hot juices onto them, some of it leaking down as the passive pulses went throughout her body.

The leaf around her horn also sent a couple small pulses in, while her legs were stimulated along the way, bringing along the climax in a powerful, endless bliss, not even letting her stop. Suddenly, the three pulled out a bit, sucking tenderly, pulling her hot liquids into them, and siphoning them out and up the vines with ease.

Her little whines and cries of wondrous pleasure started to slow, echoing out through the vines in illumination, causing them to hum along with her pleasured song.

The princess shivered and groaned as a bit of air flowed into her teased, gently-sparkling passage. The three tendrils waved back and forth, slowly easing forward, and causing her to clench her mouth and eyes shut with a squeak as it touched against her teased, warm insides, more sensitive than ever before. In circled around her inner lips, collecting the mixture of the last of her own clear juices, before pushing further into her tight tunnel with ease, bringing on shudders of pleasure, and tingles of desperation.

With them locked in deep again, the other two followed, coiling with precision against each other, tapping against her powerfully clenching walls, soaking in the strong warm walls, and finally causing a pleasured sigh of relief from her desperate energy and need to be filled even more.

Wings fluttering softly, she yelped when all three tendrils buried themselves deep again with a single, in-sync thrust through her. "Oooh…mmmh." Luna bit her lip and moaned out, bucking her hips at the vines holding her, pleasure spiking massively in that one blow, her pressure causing her knees to jerk in surprise and desperation for more. Trying to pleasure her to the max, they began swirling around themselves, treating the mare's hot walls like a playful room as they began diving in and around each other, stroking against and teasing her walls massively, already causing her to begin building her pleasure again.

Hearing Luna's sounds even louder, the vine near her mouth slithered away when she most might've needed it, letting her simply hang there defenseless to the tree's action, constant cries and whimpers escaping, her beautiful voice blending in sync with the thousands of vines echoing a constant, wondrous song throughout the air.

It was like a sweet, enticing melody to hear, her moans, and squeals of absolute delight, but not fulfillment, carrying out over the forest, letting multiple animals sleeping nearby to perk up, ears flicking at the beautiful singing that the tree offered. It was a gentle crescendo continuing its pleasant noise as the vines treated her like a princess, tapping at her every muscle, smoothing her sides, then ruffling them again, tickling her belly, and teasing her in ways she couldn't help if she wanted to.

As Luna gave in completely and fully to the feeling of the vines within her, her voice carried out a string of music like no other as a powerful, blissful feeling swept through her body. Every nerve tingled with bright, hazy sensations. The vines very gently tightened their grip as her body stiffened.

Alicorn wings stretched out as her mouth let out the tender coo of a young, happy mare having the time of her life, bodily juices expelling in a hot burst of tender bliss again and leaking onto the tendrils more, only making them more wet in the rain. Along with this, the tree shined a scintillating, soft white again, igniting the air in a fiery hue, reflecting through the raindrops throughout the forest, and casting nearby critters in a state of awe.

Luna was held freely throughout it, squeals still leaking out of her lips as the tendrils within writhed and teased her pleasured insides to their infinite. She shuddered as she felt them perform a second soft, nearly unnoticed suction within her, draining out the sparkling clear liquid mixed with her pleasured juices, not letting a single drop escape, sucking it all back up into the thick spindling branches of the massive tree, vines shimmering thankfully and continuing a gentle coo of singing throughout the air, rain elevating and casting it around in a strange way.

Minutes later, the pleasured alicorn's breathing had steadied out to a more gentle tone, and her wings were drooped over her as she laid peacefully in the soft, wet moss, hair covering her eyes as the weather continued, while the tree's humming gave her a completely relaxed, happy aura.

She didn't know what it was, or why it had done what it had, but she had enjoyed it more than anything in her life, closing her eyes with a comforted smile as all the leaves slowly dimmed down, light extinguishing and leaving her there, laying under the wonderful tendrils, taking a happy, fulfilled nap in the rain.

What could be next?

~l~


End file.
